O guia da conquista, em 5 passos por Lily Evans
by Cecelitxa E. Black
Summary: Olá, sou Lily Evans. Dezessete anos, olhos verdes, cabelos ruivos, estatura média, generosa, leal, calma na maior parte do tempo. Você deve estar se perguntando por que estou aqui. Bem, eu vou lhe dizer...
1. Introdução

**O guia da Conquista, em 5 passos - por Lily Evans**

_by Cecelitxa E. Black_

**Introdução e Apresentações**

Olá, sou Lily Evans. Dezessete anos, olhos verdes, cabelos ruivos, estatura média, generosa, leal, temperamento calmo na maior parte do tempo. Acho que um pequeno resumo sobre mim mesma é um bom começo, não?

Você deve estar se perguntando por que estou aqui. Eu mesma estou me perguntando por que raios estou aqui. Mas até agora não encontrei uma resposta plausível, então vamos apenas pular esta parte, sim?

Há aproximadamente uma semana, se você me perguntasse sobre James Potter receberia uma descrição completa dele, sob meu ponto de vista: arrogante, prepotente, galinha, inconseqüente, imaturo, idiota, arrogante, e por aí a lista continuaria. Eu sei, soa um pouco duro, não? Talvez. Mas depois de tudo o que esse garoto me fez passar...

Agora você deve estar intrigado. Imagino sua expressão de curiosidade misturada a um pouco de incredulidade. Provavelmente está imaginando que ele é um ex-namorado, que me traiu, ou que eu gostava dele e me recusou. De ambos os modos, em sua imaginação, eu teria ficado com o coração partido e ressentida, e então criei uma barreira de raiva para me proteger. Mas, se pensa assim, está muito longe da verdade.

James Potter é um dos Marotos, um grupo seleto formado por quatro garotos extremamente populares na escola onde estudo, A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele é alto, moreno, sarado, charmoso, cheiroso, e tem lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados. Como vê, um ótimo candidato a namorado. Especialmente se este garoto, aparentemente, é louco por você e a convida para sair todos os dias incansavelmente desde seu quinto ano(e você está no final do sétimo).

Você diria que sou louca por recusar este cara há tanto tempo assim. Se fosse você, já estaria me recomendando terapia e medicamentos pesados neste exato instante. Isso se eu não conhecesse Potter. Porque, permita-me dizer, aquele garoto realmente é um galinha. Convida-me para sair, dizendo que gosta de mim, e no segundo seguinte está se agarrando pelos cantos com umazinha qualquer. Além do mais, ele insiste em me chamar por apelidos totalmente desagraveis, como Pimentinha. Ele também anda por aí azarando pessoas indefesas, deixando à mostra suas cuecas encardidas. Ele e seus amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew acham que são os donos da escola, e parecem bastante contrariados quando, para sua surpresa, eu e algumas amigas minhas não nos curvamos e abrimos caminho para eles passarem, beijando seus pés.

E isso é apenas o começo. Não quero te aborrecer listando os inúmeros defeitos gritantes de Potter, pois acredite, eles são muitos. Mas eu preciso te deixar saber uma coisa. Uma coisa gravíssima, que pode te deixar com os cabelos do pescoço em pé, te deixar acordado por noites seguidas, e te aterrorizar pelo resto de sua vida. Pelo menos é o que está acontecendo comigo, e provavelmente vai continuar acontecendo até o fim dos meus tristes dias. Mas tudo bem, estou apenas adiando o momento de contar toda a verdade.

Eu me apaixonei por James Potter.

Sim, esta é a minha triste sina. Me apaixonei pelo garoto que eu mais odiava, comprovando aqueles dizeres de que entre o ódio e o amor há uma linha muito tênue. Bem, eu sou a prova viva disso. Em um dia, o odiava com todas as minhas forças, e acreditava piamente que estas palavras eram tolice, estavam erradas. E no outro, acordei e simplesmente percebi que havia me apaixonado por aquele traste. Simples assim. Havia caído na rede de James Potter sem perceber, e não havia mais volta.

Mas depois de ter mais ou menos me conformado com este fato, o que fazer? E foi aí que procurei minhas melhores amigas, Marlene McKinnon e Alice Stephens. Elas me ajudaram a criar um plano, com a ajuda, é claro, de muito chocolate, sorvete, _muffins_, paquecas, _waffles_ e todo o tipo de delícias roubadas da cozinha da escola.

Não tenho muita certeza se este plano é bom, mas pretendo levá-lo até o final e ver no que vai dar. Afinal, o que tenho a perder? Meu orgulho, talvez. Mas acho que estou disposta a sacrificá-lo, pois se der certo as recompensas serão muitas.

Provavelmente colocarei o plano em ação na segunda-feira. Deseje-me sorte.

* * *

**N/A: Heeeey! Cá estou eu para postar mais uma loucura pra vocês. Sei que prometi atualizar CAC e Reencontros esses dias, e não se preocupem, eu irei, mas é que de repente me veio um arroubo de inspiração, e ultimamente isso tem sido raro, então simplesmente tive que aproveitar. Vocês me entendem, né? Bem, essa fic vai ser bem curtinha, provavelmente em 5 capítulos, sem contar essa introdução. Isso não me deixa muitas desculpas pra demorar a atualizar, mas eu aviso desde já que não prometo nada. Juro que vou tentar, mas é que o segundo semestre sempre é mais puxado, e ainda tem o PAS (que tem nomes diferentes em outros lugares) no fim do ano... Ou seja, eu muito em breve vou virar uma pilha de nervos. Mas enfim, espero que vocês apreciem essa nova porcaria, e POR FAVOR, mandem reviews pra eu saber o que acharam, ok?**

**Bjooooooos xD**


	2. Regra número 1 – Confie em você

**O Guia da Conquista, em 5 passos - Por Lily Evans  
****  
**_by Cecelitxa E. Black_

**Regra número 1 – Confie em você**

Então lá estava eu, na segunda-feira, sentada à mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal. Estava morrendo de nervosismo por causa do início do meu plano, mas agia com naturalidade.

- Lily? Por que você está passando manteiga na sua mão? – Marlene perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado. Como pode ver, estava tendo sucesso em parecer natural. Odeio ficar completamente atrapalhada com o nervosismo.

Olhei para minha mão, toda suja de manteiga.

- Droga! Como alguém pode fazer isso mais de uma vez, hein? – revirei os olhos e limpei minha mão com um guardanapo.

- Lily, Lily... Relaxa, não é algo pra se preocupar tanto!

- E quem disse que estou nervosa? – retruquei. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, irônica – Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja. Mas fique sabendo, Lene, que **é** uma grande coisa!

- E porque, exatamente?

- Porque ela está _apaixonada_ por ele! – Alice chegou do nada para me salvar.

- E o que é que tem isso? – Lene perguntou, observando Alice sentar-se a seu lado.

- O que é que tem, Lene? Está se sentindo bem? Sabe o que significa se apaixonar? – Alice pousou a mão na testa de Marlene, com cara de preocupação.

- Oh, falou a especialista – ela resmungou.

- Acho que eu posso falar sobre isso mais do que você – Alice revirou seus olhos castanhos.

- Ai! Não precisa atacar também. Eu não estava sendo irônica, sei que você está completamente caída pelo Frank e tudo o mais...

- A questão é – interrompi, antes que aquela discussão se prolongasse – Onde está o alvo do meu plano?

- Ali – falou Alice naturalmente, olhando para algo atrás de mim. Me virei e tive uma visão dos céus. James Potter estava entrando no Salão Principal, totalmente lindo e sexy. Parecia até uma cena de filme trouxa, enquanto ele andava na direção da mesa da Grifinória.

Acho que eu devo ter aberto a boca um pouquinho, porque Marlene ficou sacudindo a mão à frente do meu rosto.

- Lily. Lily? LILY!

- Quê? Que é, Lice?

- Lily, eu sou a Lene – ela me olhou como se eu estivesse louca. Lene, querida, é melhor você procurar se atualizar. Sua melhor amiga já ficou louca há muito, muito tempo.

- Tanto faz – abanei a mão num gesto de pouco caso, e elas fizeram cara de ofendidas – O que eu faço? – murmurei, com a voz ligeiramente histérica.

- Fique quieta, e por Merlin, se acalme! – Lice falou em tom de súplica, e cruzou os dedos discretamente.

Respirei fundo, contei até mil, e recitei alguns mantras. Tudo isso junto parecia até ter funcionado, mas no instante em que ouvi a voz de James...

- Bom dia, Lily! – ele falou, exibindo um sorriso estonteante. Neste momento, derrubei um cálice de suco de uva em uma garota sentada do outro lado da mesa.

- Calma, Pimentinha, não precisa ficar assim tão nervosa só por me ver – ele falou, adivinhando tudo o que se passava ali. Recobrando minha consciência e o pingo de dignidade que ainda havia em meu ser, me limitei a mostrar-lhe um sorriso irônico, e voltei ao que estava fazendo – que não era passar manteiga na mão.

Com o canto do olho, fiquei observando-o enquanto ele se sentava com os amigos às mesa, no meio da mesa. Me perguntei o que tinha na cabeça quando jurei para minhas amigas que, se não pusesse nosso "brilhante" plano em prática, não me chamaria mais Lily Evans. Provavelmente estava bêbada, ou mais desequilibrada que o normal. Só sei que aquela era uma péssima idéia.

Quem me garantiria que o Manual da Conquista que dividi em cinco passos funcionaria com Potter? E se não desse certo e eu ainda passasse por ridícula? Tudo bem que não tenho exatamente uma reputação para zelar, mas ainda assim. E porque aquele maldito não me chamava para sair logo e facilitava as coisas, hein?

Lancei um olhar assassino a ele, que percebeu e me olhou com medo. Virei-me imediatamente para o lado. Vai, Lils, estraga tudo antes mesmo de começar!

- Lily? – Marlene me cutucou – Quando e como você vai começar?

- Não sei, Lene. Agora que está na hora eu simplesmente não sei mais o que fazer!

- Mas Lils, antes você tinha tudo planejado e estava tão certa disso!

- É, Lice, mas...

- Nada de 'mas'! Anda logo! – minha doce amiga Marlene me empurrou com força na direção de Potter.

Ligeiramente sem equilíbrio, sentei-me ao lado de Potter desajeitadamente, e ele e os amigos me olharam como se fosse de outro mundo.

- Bom dia! – falei, sorrindo como uma idiota. Ah, essa sou eu. Porque não posso ser normal e dizer algo mais legal?

- Bom dia... – eles responderam.

- Bem, vamos indo. James, te encontramos na aula – Remus falou, levantando-se e sendo seguido pelos outros.

- O que foi? O que eu fiz desta vez? Por favor, não grite comigo assim tão cedo! – ele virou-se para mim e sibilou com pânico na voz. Pelo menos eu não era a única maluca ali.

- Relaxa, eu não vou gritar com você. Mas só porque hoje acordei de bom humor.

- Então... – ele cobrou.

- Que? Ah, sim! – falei debilmente – Será que... Você poderia me ensinar a voar? Quero dizer, voar eu já sei, mas quero melhorar – disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, me arrependendo no segundo em que parei para ouvir o que disse.

- Você quer que eu te ensine a voar melhor? – o espanto da criança foi tão grande que suas sobrancelhas sumiram sob os cabelos rebeldes.

- É... – falei, percebendo que seria melhor levar a mentira adiante.

- E porque, posso saber?

- É que nessas férias vou para a casa dos McKinnon, e Marlene e todos os seus primos jogam quadribol muito bem, não quero ficar deslocada – grande, Lily. Ótima desculpa. Metade verdade, mas Marlene não tem primos e é filha única.

- Ah... – ele me olhou desconfiado, como se daqui a pouco eu fosse pular, apontar para ele e começar a rir e gritar: 'Há, você caiu! Era tudo uma brincadeira!', humilhando-o na frente de todos os presentes.

Mas eu agüentei seu olhar e usei minha melhor expressão de determinação, então ele se deu por convencido.

- Tudo bem. Hoje à noite, no campo de quadribol, às sete. Não se atrase – e saiu, deixando para trás apenas seu delicioso perfume.

- E então? – Alice perguntou, ela e Marlene sentando-se ao meu lado, enquanto eu me abanava.

- Acho que deu certo...

- O que disse a ele?

- Pedi para me ensinar a voar melhor, e a jogar quadribol.

- Mas Lily, você nem gosta tanto assim de quadribol!

- E precisa me lembrar? Se bem que ultimamente eu tenho gostado bem mais... E ao menos eu já sei voar razoavelmente.

- Ao menos isso. Bem, tenho que ir... Boa sorte hoje à noite, Lils! – Alice levantou-se e acenou, saindo apressada.

- Ai, Lene... Como eu vou ter confiança em mim fazendo algo no qual não sou muito boa e usando vestes esquisitas?

- Quem se meteu nisso foi você, Lils. Eu bem gostaria de ajudar, mas não sei como!

- Oh, céus. Vamos para a aula, vem – me levantei e fui puxando-a pela mão.

"Lils: O que faço agora? Sugestões para desculpas são mais do que bem vindas!

Lene: Merlin, Lily! Você é um homem ou um rato?

Lils: Ahn... Uma garota?

Lice: Você entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Encare as coisas de frente, Lils!

Lils: Mas... (enorme borrão de tinta)

Lene: 'Mas' nada, cadê a Lily Evans que conhecemos?

Lils: Acho que ela está de férias no Havaí...

Lice: Lils! Você vai e acabou a discussão.

Lils: Eu mereço amigas assim...

Lene: Não merece não, somos boas demais.

Lils: Por que a Lice tá revirando os olhos?

Lice: Porque você duas são muito idiotas... Vamos, prestem atenção à aula, o professor já está olhando desconfiado pra gente!"

Então, completamente sem saída, já que minhas amigas-da-onça literalmente me obrigaram a ir, comecei a vestir as vestes de quadribol que Marlene me emprestou.

- Estou parecendo um homem num saco – falei, me olhando ao espelho.

- Cale a boca, Lily. É impossível para você parecer um homem, com esse rostinho delicado cheio de sardas adoráveis e com duas esmeraldas incrustadas – Marlene resmungou, de sua cama.

Sorri "meigamente" para ela.

- Tudo bem... Estou indo – testei se ficaria melhor com os cabelos soltos ou presos. Então me lembrei que iria voar e os prendi – Lene?

- O que é? – ela não é uma amor de pessoa?

- E se eu não conseguir?

- Deixe de ser idiota. Você sabe o básico! Agora anda logo, ele vai começar a achar que é uma espécie de encontro esquisito se você se atrasar! – ela se levantou e me empurrou até a porta, quase me jogando escada abaixo.

Quando eu passei pelo salão comunal, praguejando baixinho, todas as pessoas presentes olharam para mim, estranhando as roupas. Exibi minha melhor cara de "tá olhando o que?", levantei a cabeça e saí pelo buraco do retrato. Quando andava pelos corredores o mais rápido que as roupas permitiam, parei para dar uma olhadela pela janela.

- Droga, Potter já está lá! – exclamei baixinho.

- O quê, Lily? – Remus, que passava por ali, perguntou. Provavelmente ele pensou que eu estava falando com ele, ou algo assim.

- Nada, nada... Até mais! – falei, e saí dali rapidinho. Afinal, um dos melhores amigos de James não podia descobrir meu plano maligno!

Finalmente, cheguei ao campo. Quando ele me viu lá embaixo (eu devia parecer um pontinho vermelho, lá de cima), desceu a toda velocidade, fazendo um rasante perto do chão.

- Oh, vejo que meu treinador é bom – bati palmas, e ele sorriu.

- Claro, você está em boas mãos! – ele apanhou uma vassoura que estava encostada na parede externa do vestiário e me entregou – Aqui está, foi a melhor que consegui arrumar, entre as vassouras da escola.

- Nossa, a situação está ótima – falei com ironia, examinando as lascas de madeira soltando-se do cabo e o estado geral da vassoura.

- Ah, dá pro gasto – ele deu de ombros – Se Sirius não fosse tão ciumento com a Nimbus dele...

- Deixa pra lá – dei de ombros – Então, por onde começaremos?

- Já que você já sabe voar... Vamos dar umas voltas em torno do campo, ok? – ele explicou, e saiu voando disparado na minha frente.

Suspirei. Para que mesmo eu estava fazendo tudo aquilo? Ah, sim, para conquistar James Potter. Oh Merlin.

Tomando impulso na grama, subi atrás dele, sentindo o vento em meu rosto e vestes. A vassoura, apesar da aparência, não era ruim. Começamos a dar várias voltas no campo.

Quando eu já estava ficando tonta, vi James fazer um sinal e nós dois pousamos.

- Você voa bem – ele comentou.

- Mas jogo muito mal – me apressei a explicar, antes que ele começasse a pensar que sou uma mentirosa. Tudo bem, posso ser até um pouco, mas é para o bem da nação!

- Então vamos treinar com a Goles – ele foi até uma caixa e pegou a enorme bola vermelha – Quando for jogar, com Marlene e seus primos, procure ser artilheira, é a função mais simples.

- Anotado – sorri.

Então, sem mais nada dizer, ele começou a voar de novo. Era só impressão minha ou ele estava sendo mais frio do que o normal? Esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo mesmo... O garoto passa anos me chamando para sair, e eu recusando. Mas depois do dia em que descubro que gosto dele e que quero fazer algo quanto a isso, ele pára de me chamar para sair,e até mesmo age mais friamente comigo. Oh céus! Será que nós trocamos? Será que agora James Potter odeia Lily Evans? Será que eu vou ter de correr atrás dele como ele fazia comigo? Não, é demais para mim.

- Lily? – ele se virou para mim, lá de cima.

- Ahn? – olhei, ainda distraída. Até mesmo para notar que, ao menos, ele não havia me chamado de Evans – Ah, sim! – acordei para a realidade e voei para perto dele.

- Certo, eu vou ser o goleiro, enquanto você arremessa – ele me passou a Goles, que era bem mais pesada do que eu imaginava, e voou até as balizas.

Olhei para aquela enorme bola vermelha na minha mão e depois para a vassoura. Eu teria que arremessar aquela bola enorme e pesada com uma só mão, tentando acertar aqueles pequenos círculos que eram as balizas, e ainda por cima me equilibrar em cima da vassoura, a uns 15 metros do chão? Engoli em seco, e olhei para meus alvos.

Não sei como consegui voltar andando para a Torre da Grifinória depois daquilo. Juro. Estava acabada, com os braços doendo muito, e toda suada. Além do mais, não achava que havia feito qualquer avanço com James, então estava muito mal-humorada. Quando entrei no salão comunal, as pessoas me olharam quase com medo. E quando abri a porta do dormitório, Marlene quase se encolheu.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou, claramente com medo.

- Ah, nada. Apenas estou com dores por todo o corpo – me dirigi direto ao banheiro - depois de jogar um esporte que definitivamente, para mim, só serve para assistir, com o cara que gosto.

- Então está tudo bem – ela fez pouco caso – Ei! – Lene reclamou, quando eu joguei o uniforme sujo e suado em cima dela.

- Com licença, vou tomar um bom banho quente – fechei a porta com força.

Liguei o chuveiro com água quente e entrei de cabeça. Comecei a pensar o que viria a seguir, no meu plano. Tentar me aproximar de James através do que ele mais gostava, aparentemente, não estava dando certo. Teria que inventar algo muito bom para fazer em seguida. Afinal, ao fim de 5 passos, eu teria de tê-lo na minha mão, ou isso significaria que meu infalível manual não era tão infalível assim! E isso, nunca.

Se Potter estivesse ao menos me ajudando, tudo seria mais fácil. Por que ele não continuava me chamando para sair, simplesmente? Eu bem poderia aceitar, e, quando me perguntasse o porquê da decisão tão repentina, poderia dizer que era porque não agüentava mais e queria acabar com logo com isso. Mas não, ele tinha que dificultar as coisas para mim!

Talvez seja até justo, devido a tudo o que o fiz passar. Mas, ainda assim, o que neste mundo é justo? Há injustiças por todos os lugares, sobretudo no amor!

Ah, isso se aplica ao que estou passando, melhor esquecer...

Preciso de um bom plano **urgentemente**!

* * *

**N/A - Em primeiro lugar, quero pedir 1000 desculpas às pessoas que me mandaram review. Vocês me fazem mais feliz, e eu retribuo assim! Mas o problema é que o fim do ano (e o PAS, principalmente) tá chegando, e mais do que nunca eu preciso estudar. E sim, eu atualizei mesmo CAC, mas é porque é uma fic que eu tenho há mais tempo (e, para falar a verdade, estou louca para terminar) e também estava há muito tempo sem postar. Enfim, espero que entendam e me desculpem xD Ah, e que gostem desse capítulo também... Adoro vocês!**

**Beijinhos,  
Litxa**

* * *

**Aqui vou responder às reviews das pessoas que não têm cadastro no site, ok? A resposta dos outros vai estar nos respectivos emails xD**

Luuh: Obrigadaaa. Que bom que tu gosta das minhas fics! Espero que tu tenha gostado desse capítulo também...

GaBi M.: que bom que tu gostou, desculpa por não ter postado mais rápido ;\

lolamedr: uahauhauahuahaua nova mesmo xD Mas tá "tudo nos conformes" sim, e contigo? Tu comentou na fic sim, não se preocupe. E bem, desculpa não ter atualizado O Guia mais rápido, e postei capítulo novo de CAC ontem, dá uma olhada lá! E é claro que eu não te ignorei no MSN (aquela vez há muuuito tempo atrás), mas espero que tu entenda que o meu MSN é super problemático e chato, ele cai toda hora, às vezes alguém fala comigo mas a janelinha não aparece, várias coisas assim... Da próxima vez, quem sabe? xD


	3. Regra número 2 – Seja simpática

**Regra número 2 – Seja simpática** (se for de acordo com seus princípios)

Uma semana depois da vergonha que fora jogar quadribol com James, eu estava preparada para o segundo passo do meu plano. Fiquei um tempão me perguntando se este funcionaria caso uma das regras desse errado, mas tentei espantar esse pensamento e me manter otimista. Tenho a impressão – e acho que estou certa – de que já deixei Pot... é, James, bastante intrigado com o que está acontecendo, e ele provavelmente ficará ainda mais, especialmente depois de colocar em prática a segunda regra.

De manhã, eu acordei de bom humor, o que nem sempre (certo, nunca) acontece. Após me vestir e me arrumar rapidamente, desci as escadas do dormitório ligeiramente saltitante e me sentindo leve. Sim, estava me sentindo extremamente idiota por causa disso tudo, afinal ainda nem havia chegado o meu final feliz para eu estar assim, mas fazer o quê. Vi que James estava parado perto do buraco do retrato conversando com Remus. "Perfeito", pensei, e caminhei com leveza (argh) até lá.

- Bom dia! – exclamei, disparando o meu melhor sorriso na direção dos dois – Remus, James... – e saí pelo buraco do retrato, segurando-me para não rir da cara atônita que James fez.

- Bem, ele já está bastante intrigado com o que está acontecendo comigo – anunciei, sentando-me ao lado de Marlene no café da manhã.

- Só temos de torcer para ele não achar que alguém te confundiu com um feitiço e agora você está maluca – ela apanhou o Profeta Diário que um garoto havia deixado ao sair e passou o olho por ele.

Ela aparentemente não conseguiu achar nada de interessante para ler, pois em seguida jogou o jornal para mim. Apanhei-o e comecei a olhar as manchetes. Vários ataques a trouxas ali, a misteriosa desaparição de dois bruxos do ministério mais adiante, e a senhora que ganhou na loteria bruxa no final. Fechei o jornal com um arrepio por causa das más notícias cada vez mais constantes e fiquei contente pela senhora, uma boa novidade no meio de tantas ruins.

- Ele não vai achar que estou maluca... – disse, retomando a conversa – Vai? – terminei, meio em dúvida.

- Esperemos que não... – ela falou, mostrando algo às minhas costas.

Virei-me devagar e vi James sentando-se um pouco adiante na mesa com Remus, Sirius e Peter. Fiquei observando como Potter comia e ria com os amigos, como ele passava a mão no cabelo daquele jeito que tanto me irritava antes, como ele bombardeava sorrisos brilhantes para todas as garotas que pudessem ver. Sem perceber, apoiei meu cotovelo na mesa e fiquei apenas observando, com um olhar de fascinação. De repente, ele virou-se e olhou diretamente para mim, e reparou no meu olhar abobalhado dirigido a ele. "Droga!", virei-me rapidamente para Marlene, mas já era tarde demais.

Tudo bem que eu realmente quero conquistar o cara, mas manter minha integridade também é algo importante. E ficar mandando olhares apaixonados do outro lado da mesa definitivamente não me ajuda nesse quesito.

- Lene. Ele ainda está olhando? – fiz uma careta.

- Está. Com uma cara bem esquisita, por sinal.

- Ah, que ótimo – abaixei minha cabeça, quase encostando minha testa nos ovos mexidos que estavam no meu prato.

- Que foi agora, Lil? – Alice chegou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Eu só faço besteira! – falei, abaixando de novo e desta vez atingindo em cheio os ovos com a minha testa – Está vendo? – me levantei, fervendo de raiva de mim mesma e correndo para o banheiro. A minha sorte é que o Salão Principal já estava bem mais vazio, então nem toda a escola viu a minha triste e patética cena.

Enquanto lavava minha testa no banheiro, me xingando mentalmente, duas garotas do sétimo ano que eu só conhecia de vista entraram e começaram a conversar, ignorando total e completamente minha presença. Tiro meu chapéu a isso, não é nada fácil ignorar uma ruiva que esteja com o rosto da mesma cor dos cabelos e com a cabeça enfiada na pia.

- Tricia acha que James vai convidá-la para sair com ele amanhã – uma loira falou, soltando uma risada afetada.

- Coitada! Mal sabe ela que ele vai convidar **você** – a outra, de cabelos castanhos, falou enquanto arrumava a gravata azul e prateada.

- E é bom mesmo que convide, estou precisando me _entreter_, se é que me entende – a loira, que descobri ser sonserina, piscou. As duas riram.

- E se ele convidar Lily Evans, como sempre? – opa, meu nome ali! Passei a prestar mais atenção ainda.

- Ela vai apenas dizer não, e então meu caminho estará livre – a loira deu de ombros. A outra parecia estar em dúvida, mas se calou.

Resolvi que já estava com a cabeça enfiada na pia por tempo demais, então calmamente me ergui e apanhei algumas toalhinhas de papel, enxugando meu rosto. As duas se entreolharam ligeiramente assustadas quando viram que era eu, já que elas estavam falando de mim. Acenei com a cabeça para elas e me mandei. Andei calmamente pelos corredores agora vazios porque já fazia uns 10 minutos que o sinal havia tocado. Já estava atrasada mesmo, não adiantava correr.

Estava com raiva daquela garota loira, tão pretensiosa achando que James a convidaria para sair. As risadinhas delas ecoaram na minha cabeça e percebi que na verdade ela estava errada, quanto a eu livrar o caminho dela recusando o convite dele. Porque, afinal, fazia um tempo consideravelmente longo para os padrões de Potter que ele não me chamava para sair com ele. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o porquê disso, mas era um fato.

Eu já estava chegando perto da pesada porta de madeira da sala de Transfiguração enquanto tentava bolar uma desculpa convincente para o meu atraso quando ouvi passos rápidos. Era James, chegando correndo. Ele parou ao meu lado, arfando.

Imediatamente fiquei constrangida, pois me lembrei que ele havia me visto encarando-o e logo depois enfiando minha testa em um prato de ovo há apenas alguns minutos atrás. Mas agora ele estava ali, do meu lado, arfando e irradiando calor.

- Nós vamos ficar só encarando a porta? – ele riu da própria piada, e bateu na madeira. A professora McGonagall abriu-a e nos olhou severamente através dos óculos.

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans, espero que tenham ótimos motivos para terem se atrasado para a minha aula – ela nos olhou de modo penetrante, o que me deixou sem fala. Eu não havia bolado uma boa desculpa ainda!

Olhei aflita para James, que pela primeira vez não sabia o que dizer a um professor para justificar seu atraso. Ele olhou para mim e nós dois demos de ombros, voltando os olhares para a professora.

- Acho que não – ela apertou os lábios – Sinto muito, mas os senhores não poderão assistir a minha aula hoje. Com licença – e, com isso, fechou a porta.

- Por que não disse nada? – ele perguntou.

- Eu? Por que **você **não disse nada? Você não é um maroto? Vocês devem ter todo um arsenal de desculpas para atrasos nas aulas!

- Nós temos, mas... Na hora deu branco, não consegui falar – ele deu de ombros – Bem, paciência.

Nós andamos em silêncio por um tempo e chegamos aos jardins. Saímos e eu caminhei até uma árvore que fazia uma boa sombra, sentando-me sob ela. Ele me seguiu e sentou-se ao meu lado, mas não muito perto. Encarei o lago liso e cristalino à nossa frente.

Nós ficamos vários minutos em silêncio, meio constrangidos.

- Então... Será que eu estaria sendo muito inconveniente se perguntasse o que estava fazendo? – tentei puxar papo, me lembrando dos meus objetivos.

- Ahn? – ele parecia distraído, com o olhar perdido – Ah, não, tudo bem... Estava falando com uma tal de Megan, da sonserina – ele falou, simplesmente.

- Ah... – não sabia o que dizer depois disso.

- Uma chata, por sinal. Acho que ela queria que eu a convidasse para sair – ele fez uma careta.

Soltei um suspiro de alívio e fiquei muito vermelha imediatamente, porque James ouviu e ficou me encarando com um olhar estranho.

- E convidou? – falei, só porque não havia nada melhor para dizer.

- Claro que não... Faz um tempo que eu não me divirto em encontros. Todos eles parecem ser iguais. Eu saio com uma garota super bonita, que só sabe falar sobre ela mesma ou sobre a vida dos outros, e que no final só estava interessada na minha aparência. O que talvez não seja tão errado, já que pra começo de conversa eu só me interessei por causa da aparência _dela _– ele deu de ombros.

- Mas por que você só sai com esse tipo de garota se é ruim?

- Porque aqui em Hogwarts só tem elas, as loucas que teriam um ataque se eu fosse falar com elas, as que só sabem estudar, as comprometidas – ele enumerou – ou a que não me quer – ele olhou para mim quando disse isso, e eu senti meu rosto se transformar num pimentão.

- Eu... – comecei, mas não sabia o que falar.

Ele recostou-se na árvore com os braços atrás do pescoço, um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Mas tudo bem. Ao contrário do que você parece pensar, eu não penso só nisso – ele falou, me desarmando mais ainda.

Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Como eu conseguiria ser legal com ele depois disso? Olhei para ele meio chocada, e percebi que ele parecia triunfante. Senti meu rosto esquentando de novo, desta vez de raiva. Mas me controlei, eu não iria desistir tão fácil assim.

- Relaxe, Potter. Já revi meus conceitos sobre você faz um tempo – falei, e foi a minha vez de me encostar displicentemente na árvore.  
Ele me olhou intrigado, abrindo e fechando as bocas algumas vezes como se fosse falar mas depois desistisse de fazê-lo. Por fim, conseguiu:  
- E o que quer dizer com isso? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.  
- Eu sei que ser lerdo é um costume ancestral do homens e tudo o mais, mas você me surpreendeu, Potter – falei, sem olhar para ele.  
- Você não vai me explicar, vai? – ele sorriu, resignado.

- É óbvio que não – exibi um sorriso encantador.

Mais uns minutos de silêncio. A pequena diferença é que, dessa vez, eu podia quase ouvir as engrenagens girando furiosamente dentro da cabeça dele, e reprimi um sorriso. Bem, talvez eu não estivesse indo tão mal assim no plano afinal de contas!

Só que o silêncio estava se estendendo demais e começando a ficar constrangedor. Eu precisava arranjar algo para falar, e rápido!

- E a McGonnagal, hein? – soltei um barulho de deboche junto com essa frase, e imediatamente fechei os olhos. Que coisa mais incrivelmente idiota para se dizer! Eu gostava das aulas de Transfiguração e até da severa professora. Não tanto quanto Poções, claro, mas gostava... E pelo que eu sabia, James também.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela não nos deixou entrar só por causa de 10 minutos! – grande, Lily, como você é esperta!

James deu de ombros.

- Ela é bem dura, mas é legal e ótima professora – aquela mulher devia mesmo ser incrível, porque receber um tratamento assim tão respeitoso de um maroto, ainda mais às suas costas, significava muito. Eles geralmente tratavam a todos, inclusive aos professores, com tanto desdém que irritava.

- É, eu sei – eu não estava fazendo nenhum sentido , então resolvi me calar e ele não fez objeções.

O silêncio já tinha se instalado novamente e eu odiava aquilo. Normalmente, eu falava pelos cotovelos com a maior naturalidade. Bem, não com o garoto que no momento estava ao meu lado, já que eu geralmente o rechaçava. Só que, como agora eu estava caída por ele, ao invés do meu silêncio ser frio e desinteressado, ele era constrangido e desajeitado. Eu tentava pensar em algo para falar, mas antes que abrisse a boca James pareceu se sobressaltar com alguma coisa e eu o olhei com curiosidade.  
- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Er, nada, nada! – ele falou, me dando a certeza de que acontecera alguma coisa – Escuta, a gente se vê na próxima aula, tudo bem? – e simplesmente começou a se afastar.  
- O quê? Potter, onde você vai? Que sacanagem, nós dois ficamos de fora da aula juntos! – falei com a voz aguda enquanto ele se afastava.

Mas ele apenas entrou no castelo, despreocupado. Em um acesso de raiva e frustração, soquei a árvore em que me encostava, mas machuquei a minha mão. Praguejando o meu Manual, a árvore, James Potter, minhas amigas e o mundo todo, resolvi sair de lá.

Encontrei Marlene na entrada da aula de História da Magia.

- Por que você está com essa cara? Você e o James ficaram de fora da aula de Transfiguração juntos, devo perguntar como foi? – ela começou, com cautela.

- Digamos que eu acho que o nosso plano não está com nada – resmunguei, com a cara fechada.

- Ah, relaxa! James não deixou de gostar de você de um dia pro outro, mas ele é homem e deve ter estranhado sua mudança de comportamento – ela deu de ombros, enquanto sentávamos em duas carteiras do fundo.

Minhas esperanças quanto a todo o processo de conquista não estavam exatamente em alta no momento.

**

* * *

****N/A: Ta-da! Surprise, surprise! Eu não morri:O Sei que vocês provavelmente pensaram que sim, já que passei, tipo... MUITO tempo MESMO sem atualizar. Mas eu preciso contar a triste verdade pra vocês: eu perdi a inspiração pra escrever fics de HP. Eu sei, eu sei, é triste, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Mas eu estou aqui atualizando porque eu não suporto deixar coisas inacabadas. E já que eu já tinha um pouco mais da metade dessa fic pronta, decidi fazer um esforcinho pra terminá-la. Pois é, essa deve ser a minha última fic de Harry Potter publicada :\\ Só sei que não é depressão pós-Deathly Hallows, porque isso começou antes de lançar o livro. Mas enfim, agradeçam a ****zihsendin****, uma leitora nova que me lembrou da existência dessa fic, UHAUHAUHAUH E sim, é claro que peço desculpas por ter ficado mais de 1 ano sem atualização.**

**xx  
L****itxa**


End file.
